


When We Used to Sing by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Series: Every Marine A Wolfbrother by Dira Sudis (Podfic) [2]
Category: Generation Kill, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Gen, Iraq, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychic Wolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo didn't hate her MOPP as much as most wolves did during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Used to Sing by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When We Used to Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243437) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Thank you to Dira for blanket permission and for writing the [Every Marine A Wolfbrother](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10153) series. I've recorded Which in Your Case (Part 1) and When We Used to Sing (Part 5) together for the [2012 Podfic Big Bang](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/880). Part 5 does not contain spoilers for parts 2-4, and comes directly after part 1 chronologically, if you want to listen to them together. Luzula has recorded [a great podfic for the second story in the series, What To Do After Firing](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/110930.html).
> 
> Note: the Every Marine A Wolfbrother series contains dub-con sex. This story in particular does not contain dub-con.

**Text:** [When We Used to Sing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243437)  
 **Duration:** 9:17 minutes  
 **Size:** 8.7 MB (mp3), 4.5 MB (m4b)  
 **Cover Art by:** Inkjunket

  
  
**Download:** [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/9c8b63215b28607788fa) // [M4B audiobook](https://www.box.com/s/83b4d96008bab4f038f4)  



End file.
